Fire Emblem: God Tier
by Fixc9876
Summary: Something Evil has gotten into Ylisse. Chrom must set out with the Shepards once more, but this time accompanied by twelve new soldiers, each being the only thing that can stop all of Ylisse being destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

Cicada chirps resonated through the calm summer night as the cresent moon shined above.

The grass in a small field shifted slowly, wind blowing softly. A two story hut's lights were on, in front of a large shrine. Laughter sounded from inside, along with a woman's scolding.

"Panne, beloved, I'm going to go pray."

The female Tanguel looked up from the excited children to her husband. Her son, having had turned into an animal, was being ridden by the young ones in the back.

"Alright. Stay safe, Libr-"

"Pannnnneee! Turn into a bunny!" One of the children whined. The woman sighed.

"Children, I am tired. Why not I tell you the story of the Exault and the Shepards?"

Libra chuckled, turning away from the Tanguel and walking through the halls of the orphanage. Panne's voice got dimmer until he arrived at the back door, exiting the building and beginning his walk down the dirt road.

It had been two years since the battle of Grima had ended.

The Shepards were honored as war heroes, people had parted ways, and a new age of peace had reigned at Chrom's hands. Libra smiled as he arrived at the shrine.

The priest ascended the small set of stairs slowly, eyes set on a statue of Naga. At the top, he kneeled down, claping his hands together and closing his eyes.

"_Naga, bless the Exalt and all of Ylisse your love and unity. Let peace exist for eternity."_

Suddenly, the wind picked up, Libra's hair blew back slowly as he turned and looked into the horizon.

A sense of foreboding ran through him.

...

_Chrom's eyes flittered open._

_Fire licked at his armor, screams echoing._

_Panicking, He swerved his head around, only to see the members of the Shepards being ripped apart by monsters. Monsters that weren't even humanoid. A large blazing ball of fire floated over head, the heat making Chrom sweat._

_He couldn't find his voice. He felt something in his arms._

_He looked down._

_In his arms was the dead body of Robin._

_..._

Chrom woke up, drenched in sweat and gasping.

His bedroom was dark and quiet, the moon shining through the window. He jerked his head around, looking to his side. Robin was sleeping calmly, her breathing steady and quiet.

Sighing in relief, he placed a hand on his head.

It was too realistic to not be a vision.

Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, he stood up and walked to the window.

A sense of worry crawled into his head, opening the curtains more and staring into the sky.

"...Naga, give me strength."

He turned away and headed back to bead.

A few minutes later, twelve shooting stars flew overhead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nosferatu, Flux... NOIRE!"

"C-coming, mother!"

The archer could be heard running down the stairs, then audible banging. Tharja sighed and turned away from the bookshelf, walking into the hallway and standing above her white haired daughter. She leaned down and yanked Noire up by the collar of her shirt.

"Where did you put my book on hexes?" She said darkly.

Noire threw her hands up. "I don't know...! Maybe Father has them?"

Tharja threw one more glare at her daughter before pushing her aside. "HENRY!"

"Coming~!"

The mage descended the stairs with a smile plastered on his face and a raven perched on his shoulder.

"Where is my book."

"Heck if I know! Ooh, what if someone stole it! They'll get a proper dismemberment!"

Noire shuddered and Tharja rolled her eyes.

"M..Maybe you misplaced it somewhe-"

Noire was cut off by a loud crash from outside.

"EEP!"

"What the hell!?"

Henry's raven began flying around the room, cawing loudly.

"Nonono, calm down, you!" While Henry chased the avian around the room, Tharja and Noire retreated outside. The meadow next to their house was smoking black, the grass scorched and blown back.

"What in the..." Tharja muttered. Noire shook violently, before fumbling around for her Talisman. The dark mage took a few steps forward, grass crunching under her feet. A large hole had opened up in the ground.

Inside of the crater was a girl with the horns of a ram.

"...Hello."

...

"Donny?"

The farmboy tilted his head up and looked to the doorway. "Lissa? Somethin' wrong?"

"Well...Uh... Can you just come outside?" The war cleric slipped away, heading to the farmland. Donnel got up from his seat and followed his wife quietly. Lissa led him to a tall oak tree in the yard. About 10 different animals were surrounding the trunk protectively. A dog in the circle growled at Donnel and Lissa loudly.

"What in Tarnation..." Donnel muttered. Owain joined his parents by the commotion, looking over their shoulders.

"Some of the farm animals came out. Could you get them back in the stables?" Lissa asked. True to her word, a few of the cows and pigs were sitting by the tree idly.

"I got it, I got it." Donnel approached the animals, grabbing one of the horses by the reins.

It proceeded to buck him in the nose.

"Donny!" Lissa said, running over to him. Owain followed. The horse had knocked his pot helmet off and bloodied his nose, as well as knocked him into the tree.

"Ah'm fine, Lissa." He placed his hand over his face. A rustling happened above, before a boy no older then 13 fell out of the tree. The animals suddenly dispatched.

Lissa couldn't take her eyes off of the horns of a bull attached to his head.

"...Hi?"

...

"MIRIEL!"

Virion walked among the woods, searching for his wife. She had ran out of the house earlier, and it was getting dark. "MIRIEEEL!" He called again.

A stick snapped by him. Suddenly, a flash of a cloak flew by him, grabbing the archer by the wrist and dragging him away.

"Virion, something's in the woods. It has a tomb I haven't SEEN before." Mirirel's voice was firm and steady.

Virion opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by two bright red and blue rays of light blasting by him.

...

**MIDBLOODS NEXT CHAPTER.**


End file.
